Apprendre le sexe
by Sasuna-chan
Summary: Il était dos au mur, un pied dans la tombe... ou plutôt sous la couette. Quand les lacunes de Yuuri concernant un certain sujet l'oblige à se couvrir de honte et à poser les questions les plus génantes qui soit aux personnes les plus improbables...
1. Avec un livre

**Apprendre le sexe...**

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Humour (l'auteur essai vainement)

**Disclamair:**S'il m'appartenait, ce regroupement de bishos _partouzerait _encore, et encore, et encore... (je suis choqué que mon ordinateur connaisse le mot « partouzerait » et je l'aime d'autant plus)

**Raiting:**M, oui mesdames !

**Couple:** Wolfyuu (j'en connais qui vont me pardonner le coup du Shibuyacest !)

**Béta:** Par encore bêta-lu.

**Note:** Grand retour, autant sur que sur le fandom, avec un joli One-Sh... fiction à chapitre (encore une mutation en cours de route); je suis émue, mon bébé avait déjà été sucré une fois par le site (mea culpa, je l'ai fait stagner dans la réserve de doc, mon choupinou...). Mais je ne me suis pas avoué vaincue BWAHA !

**Note2:** L'humour douteux de l'auteur n'est pas à prendre au premier, ni même au second degrés. Il n'est pas à prendre _du tout_, ignorez le et pardonnez l'auteur. Elle se soignait pour ça, fut un temps...

Bonne lecture ! C'est parfois idiot, c'est peut-être particulièrement chiant, mais c'est pour vous mes petits sucres ! *bouche en cœur*

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 1: Avec un livre.**

Éviter le laboratoire d'Annisina avait toujours été, plus qu'un choix, une nécessité pour toutes personnes vivant au château et possédant un temps soit peu de maryoku; à moins que celles-ci ne souhaitent se retrouver au prise avec l'une des inventions hautement défaillantes – et plus qu'_étranges_ – de la scientifique.

Pourtant, l'endroit honni semblait soudainement très accueillant, en comparaison avec la bibliothèque, investie depuis une heure par le Maoh, et d'où s'élevait geignements d'agonie et autres ondes néfastes.

Les domestiques ne cessaient de se demander ce qui pouvait bien arriver à leur roi, sans pour autant oser pénétrer les lieux. Il était tellement inhabituel que celui-ci se comporte ainsi... mais Sir Von Bielfelt paraissait encore plus bizarre aux yeux des habitants du domaine...

Le jeune noble parcourait actuellement les couloirs avec entrain et, étonnement, un énorme sourire trônait sur son visage; et même s'il semblait plus heureux et ouvert depuis l'arrivée de Shibuya Yuuri, le voir faire autre chose que tirer la tronche et jouer les sangsues colériques auprès de son fiancé étonnait toujours.

Alors l'apercevoir gambader seul dans le château, jubilant et à la limite de siffloter, avait de quoi effrayer et faire fuir même le plus entrainé des soldats – et, accessoirement, foutre grave les boules à tous les autres. Même le Grand Sage, qui avait pour une fois quitté son harem personnel, le temple Shinou – peut-être en raison du trop envahissant Roi Originel et de son humour aussi douteux que le sien – avait trouvé préférable de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y faire seul Shinou savait quoi – et il_ savait_.

Pour sa défense, Murata n'avait aucune envie d'avoir sous le nez le sourire excité de Wolfram, alors que lui-même n'avait aucune raison d'exhiber sa dentition, son jouet préféré – Shibuya – s'étant calfeutré dans la bibliothèque afin d'y geindre en paix pour une raison obscure; et le fait de ne pas comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ajouté à celui de ne pas pouvoir épancher ses élans sadiques sur le jeune roi, le rendait particulièrement _irritable_.

Quant au jeune roi en question...

- Gaaah, gémit Yuuri en laissant tomber sa tête brune sur l'épais ouvrage, encore fermé, reposant sur la table en face de lui.

Il déprimait bel et bien; et si personne ne savait apparemment pourquoi – hormis Wolfram qui semblait trouver la situation des plus excitante – lui était parfaitement au courant de la raison qui l'avait poussé à se barricader parmi les bouquins poussiéreux du château... et non, il n'était pas encore masochiste – Murata y travaillait pourtant très dur.

Poussant un énième grognement, Yuuri prit sur lui de se redresser afin de reprendre l'activité qu'il avait entrepris il a y déjà quelques temps. Doux euphémisme pour ne pas avoir à dire qu'il observait depuis un temps _considérable_ la couverture d'un vieil ouvrage aux pages jaunies, épais comme un annuaire et flippant comme le visage de Morgif – ou les blagues de Conrad.

Plus il fixait ce livre encore et toujours clos – comptait-il seulement l'ouvrir un jour ? - plus Yuuri avait l'exacte impression de se retrouver face à un boss de donjon particulièrement coriace, près à lui bondir au visage à tout moment.

Il se savait complètement ridicule, mais merde, il ne souhaitait _pas_ ouvrir cette chose, encore moins la lire, et perdre son innocence durement conservée toutes ces années; et entre son frère,ses jeux de pervers frustré, son brother-complex, Murata et ses allusions douteuses – mais qu'est-ce qui n'était pas douteux chez ce gars ?- cela n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

Pourtant, Yuuri ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le pire était de savoir que les choses avaient tourné ainsi uniquement par sa faute.

La journée avait pourtant bien commencé... Il s'était réveillé seul, et non sans l'aide de Wolfram qui ne l'avait pour une fois pas envoyé bouler au sol – le noble ayant lui-même valdingué à terre durant la nuit – ce qui était en soit un _miracle_, puis avait entrepris un entrainement matinal des plus fructueux en compagnie de Conrad, et organisé un pique-nique avec sa fille – un certain blond en bonus – pour l'après-midi même.

Et tout avait dérapé à partir de l'instant précis où il avait posé _la_ question qui contribuerait à lui mettre un pied dans la tombe – ou en l'occurrence sous la couette...

En y repensant, Yuuri ne pouvait que se maudire d'avoir été si impulsif. Et, il fallait le dire, con.

Le jeune Maoh avait observé Greta s'amuser un peu plus loin avant d'entamer la conversation avec son fiancé, conversation grandement facilitée depuis bientôt quatre mois... depuis qu'il avait mis à plat certaines choses concernant leur union à Wolfram et lui; et si le dialogue avait été difficile à établir, le roi avait pu s'apercevoir qu'en grosse tête d'âne, le noble était prêt à lui coller aux basques jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, et qu'il leur ferait _vraiment_ rejouer la fin de Roméo et Juliette en les précipitant tous deux vers la mort si Yuuri faisait ne serait-ce que mine de vouloir le quitter.

Il se demandait encore, d'ailleurs, si son fiancé était sérieux à ce sujet...

Le brun avait depuis lors permis un champ d'action plus large à son fiancé, permettant quelques actes de tendresse plus poussés qu'un serrement d'épaule ou qu'une amicale accolade pleine de camaraderie et de virilité, afin de satisfaire cette teigne de Wolfram, et ainsi réduire les crises de jalousies de son ami – pas de beaucoup, il ne se faisait pas d'illusions, mais les réduire tout de même.

Yuuri avait été étonné que le blond n'en profite pas pour avoir divers gestes déplacés, et mal lui en prit d'en faire part au blond, qui avait eut l'air étrangement blessé que celui qu'il aimait le prenne à ce point pour un pervers; il avait parfois tendance à oublier à quel point le soldat pouvait être à cheval sur les principes, l'honneur, et l'amour pur et immaculé – Wolfram avait toujours été étrange de toute façon... et chiant.

S'en était alors suivi un long discours **(*)** sur le respect qu'il pouvait témoigner envers son cher et tendre... et le Maoh n'aurait jamais pensé que Wolfram puisse être:

1- Aussi romantique que dans les dramas que regardait sa mère avec émotion – parfois rejointe par Shori. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas dû l'étonner; avec son look de bishonen, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il sorte de telles répliques tout droit sortie d'un manga shojo – mais alors, représentait-il la belle énamourée ?

2- Aussi _théâtral_. Il était vrai qu'il pouvait être une vraie diva lorsque l'envie lui prenait, mais Yuuri ne soupçonnait pas que cela puisse être à ce _point_ ! Les airs trahis, les détournements tragiques et les secouages de cheveux à outrance n'avaient rien à envier à ceux de Gunther.

3- Aussi touchant... Le brun se souviendrait probablement toujours de la façon dont son fiancé lui avait déclaré qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas profiter de sa gentillesse aussi stupide que naïve - … ce passage n'était _pas _celui qui l'avait ému, et lui avait surtout donné l'envie d'étouffer le blond avec sa nuisette – s'il n'était pas pleinement consentant. Il s'était alors agenouillé – encore et toujours comme dans les séries à l'eau de rose de sa mère, décidément... - pour lui clamer amour, fidélité, et respect, et bon sang, Yuuri avait été_ touché_ par toutes ces phrases dégoulinantes de mièvrerie.

Et c'est deux semaines plus tard que Wolfram demanda au Maoh la permission de lui prendre son premier baiser: et Yuuri lui-même ne sut pas tout à fait pourquoi il accepta. Peut-être le souvenir de la déclaration du blond, son air résolu ou ses yeux semblant le supplier de dire oui.

La joie que manifesta le noble lors de son assentiment lui avait étrangement fait chaud au cœur, et c'est confiant – quoi que légèrement apeuré et quelque peu vert – que le brun avait offert ses lèvres pour une embrassade des plus chaste. N'ayant malheureusement rien pour comparer, il n'aurait su dire si Wolfram embrassait bien; mais cela avait été bien plus agréable qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Et les mois s'étaient écoulés doucement, et les baisers s'étaient multipliés – dont le french-kiss, oui oui – et le jeune roi avait développé un sentiment qu'il pensait pouvoir apparenter à de l'amour sans se tromper, et cela même avec sa maigre expérience. Le cœur battant fort, les pensées tournées vers l'être aimé, son envie d'être à ses côtés, toutes ses conneries de midinettes... Yuuri les avait connu, et les côtoyait encore régulièrement – il en avait d'ailleurs été le premier choqué, et avait presque été près à aller demander conseil à Murata, avant de se rendre compte que, vraiment, fallait pas pousser; s'il voulait se ridiculiser, il y avait bien d'autre moyen pour ça.

Ainsi, sa douce idylle – striée de crises de jalousies intenses, de baisers mouillés, de prises de conscience et de panique en tout genre – s'était poursuivie jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à sa prise de parole inconsciente qui l'avait mené là où il était présentement. Dos au mur, donc. A étudier un sujet plus qu'épineux pour lui.

Le _sexe_.

Oui, Yuuri avait ouvert son clapet, et oui, il avait demandé à son désormais _petit-ami_ – décidément il ne s'y ferrait jamais – s'il avait déjà eu quelques aventures avant de se prendre la beigne marieuse **(**)**

Bon sang, sa question avait été des plus innocente ! Alors pourquoi Wolfram s'était-il senti obligé de lui répondre que si il lui était arrivé d'échanger quelques bisous enfantins, il s'était préservé sexuellement parlant pour l'amour de sa vie, à savoir _lui_ ? Il se serait amplement satisfait de la première partie de la réponse !

Évidemment, il avait rougi, puis bafouillé, puis avait décidé de la fermer. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur le blondinet qui, les joues en feu, avait enfermé les mains de son homologue entre les siennes avec passion avant de lui jeter un regard de braise et de déclarer qu'il était prêt. Et même Yuuri n'était pas assez neuneu pour ne pas comprendre de quoi parlait son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui s'était empressé de se coller à lui en le transperçant de ses yeux verts pour lui demander, non pas de lui passer le sel comme l'avait espéré le brun, mais s'il se sentait disposé à passer le cap. Ce qui avait intérieurement fait hurler le Maoh de terreur. Ok pour les embrassades, il les trouvait agréables. Ok pour les tripotages – assez sages tout de même – dans les coins sombres, il appréciait assez. Les regards amoureux, les mains enlacées, les sourires transis, il prenaient l'habitude et s'y mettait aussi. Mais là, _là_, il ne pouvait absolument, définitivement pas.

Rien que le fait de sentir les mains chaudes du blond sur ses hanches le faisait affreusement rougir de gêne, alors à la pensée de les sentir ailleurs, Yuuri sentait déjà la crise d'apoplexie pointer le bout de son nez. Puis cela avait beau être habituel pour les habitants de Shinmakoku, lui continuait de trouver les relations homosexuels bizarres, et notamment gênantes. Alors penser à se retrouver nu face à son fiancé pour _ce genre de choses_ l'effrayait au plus au point, tout en le faisant se sentir étrange...

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler hystériquement que non, il n'était définitivement pas prêt à cela, le jeune roi avait noté combien le noble avait l'air plein d'espoir... et une autre chose que Yuuri avait découvert en même temps que ses tendres sentiments fleurissant pour le blond était qu'il détestait le voir déçu, triste, ou tout autre sentiment négatif. Donc, comme un con, il avait rapidement bégayé que oui, bon, pourquoi pas, c'était cool, pas de gêne entre nous voyons hahaha.

Le Maoh avait alors secrètement espéré que son fiancé ne comprendrait rien au flot de paroles qu'il avait débité à grande vitesse.

En vain.

Il n'en avait non seulement pas perdu une miette, mais avait aussi décrété qu'il était impatient que leur amour soit concrétisé, au grand damne du brun qui avait alors blêmi considérablement. Il n'avait pourtant rien ajouté, et avait laissé le blond jubiler à son aise; il avait aussi eu la certitude qu'il devait être complètement atteint – ou amoureux selon le point de vu – pour accepter sans broncher...

Un énième soupir lui échappa alors qu'une grimace déformait ses traits. Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil récalcitrant à l'ouvrage toujours fermé, il se résolut à abandonner l'étude académique des pratiques sexuelles gays, étant persuadé que son cerveau ne ressortirait pas indemne de cette « collecte d'informations », beaucoup trop massives et, il en était sûr, _imagée_. En conséquence, il se releva d'un bond, et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, se sortant enfin de son état pseudo dépressif de moule suicidaire, avec pour objectif le glanage d'infos auprès de ses pairs.

Beaucoup plus simple, selon lui, et beaucoup moins compliqué que de se pencher sur des termes scientifiques et des illustrations... eurm... qui, justement, _illustraient_.

Du moins, il le pensait.

_**A suivre...**_

**(*)** Je penses relater dans un autre Os le rapprochement de Yuuri et Wolfram, notamment la déclaration d'amour de notre petit noble. Pour le bien du fluff et de la guimauve.

**(**)** Beigne marieuse. Je trouvais cela assez approprié pour nommer la coup de la gifle sur la joue gauche qui équivaut à une demande en mariage.

**Wolfram:** Je vois avec plaisir que tu as repris tes esprits, et à abandonné cette idée de Shibuyacestmachin.

**Yuuri geint:** Pitié...

**Wolfram lui lance un regard noir:** Réjouis-toi d'être bientôt mien, boulet.

**Conrad sourit avec éclat:** Demandez-moi conseil, et je vous aiderais de mon mieux Majesté.

**Moi, chuchote:** Suspect.

**Yozak:** Je te le fais pas dire


	2. Avec Conrad

**Apprendre le sexe...**

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Humour (l'auteur essai vainement)

**Disclamair:**S'il m'appartenait, ce regroupement de bishos _partouzerait _encore, et encore, et encore... (je suis choqué que mon ordinateur connaisse le mot « partouzerait » et je l'aime d'autant plus)

**Raiting:**M, oui mesdames !

**Couple:** Wolfyuu (j'en connais qui vont me pardonner le coup du Shibuyacest !)

**Béta:** Par encore bêta-lu.

**Note:** Voici venu le deuxième chapitre ! Ainsi que Mister-Smile, notre Conrad bien-aimé ! Ce gars est tellement louche avec Yuuri huhu (les regards tendres, les doux sourires, les déclarations de fidélité enflammées...).

Quant à l'attitude de Yuuri dans ce chapitre, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit si improbable: il a une confiance aveugle en Conrad, et celui-ci se propose de l'aider, sans agressivité (contrairement à d'autre à venir huhu) ou sans dépasser les limites (_un peu_ tout de même, ha !). Notons tout de même la gêne de notre Maoh préféré et son inconfort.

Je remercie Yukimai-chan, la seule revieweuse du moment, qui m'a motivé pour la suite !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 2: Avec Conrad.**

Conrad porta lentement sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et ferma les yeux de contentement sous la douceur du liquide qui glissait sur sa langue. A ses côtés, Yuuri l'observait fixement, ne semblant ni décidé à le quitter des yeux, ni à ouvrir la bouche.

Il y a de ça quelques minutes, le jeune roi était venu trouver le soldat, installé sur l'une des nombreuses terrasses du château; et après s'être assis près de lui autour de la petite table blanche, il était resté ainsi, les yeux ouvert idiotement et la bouche plus pincée que celle de Gwendal dans ses grands jours. Sans oublier les occasionnels tortillements révélant sa gêne.

Le Maoh n'était plus aussi persuadé de sa bonne idée, et aurait presque envie de retourner s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque, s'il n'avait pas eu l'intime conviction qu'il ne servirait à rien qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois à observer stupidement les lieux en se demandant si oui ou non il pourrait ne serais-ce que _toucher_ le livre démoniaquement pervers sans mourir d'une combustion instantanée.

- Un problème, Majesté ?

Conrad lui offrit un gentil sourire, attendant plus que patiemment que son roi ne prenne la parole; et Yuuri ne put que s'étonner, encore et toujours, de la patience et de la gentillesse de son interlocuteur... ça en était presque effrayant, tout en étant profondément réconfortant.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, balbutia maladroitement le brun alors qu'il sentait ses joues le chauffer.

Une lueur étrange sembla éclairer le regard chocolat du guerrier l'espace de quelques secondes avant qu'il ne retrouve sa douceur habituelle. Reposant la tasse à moitié vide sur sa coupelle, le châtain observa son homologue avec chaleur, lui demandant muettement de continuer sur sa lancée. Ce que le brun ne se sentait pas _du tout_ capable de faire.

Si demander conseils – ou plutôt, un enseignement détaillé – à Conrad lui avait paru une bonne idée, Yuuri se rendait à présent compte de la stupidité de la chose. L'homme devait probablement s'y connaître, sexuellement parlant, vu son succès avec la gente féminine, mais justement... A sa connaissance, le regard du soldat ne s'était jamais attardé plus que nécessaire sur une silhouette masculine; pas qu'il l'ait non plus déjà vu reluquer les femmes. Oh merde, il ne pouvait pas être puceau, n'est-ce pas ?

Une main chaude se posa délicatement sur son épaule, le sortant doucement de ses pensées, et le jeune homme avisa l'air inquiet ayant pris place sur le visage du guerrier.

- Est-ce que quelque chose de mauvais s'est passé, Yuuri ?

L'interpellé eut un sourire sous l'utilisation subite de son prénom, sourire qui sembla quelque peu rassurer Weller. Celui-ci ne retira pourtant pas sa main et se rapprocha de son roi, pressant gentiment l'épaule couverte de l'éternel uniforme scolaire. Pourtant, le Maoh resta silencieux, semblant réticent à aborder le sujet qui l'avait amené près de l'homme, ce qui décida celui-ci à prendre de nouveau la parole. Il avisa alors les pommettes toujours aussi adorablement roses du garçon.

- Yuuri, tu n'as pas à être gêné de quoi que se soit avec moi. Je ferais mon possible pour te venir en aide.

Yuuri ne fit que regarder les nuages avec un grand intérêt.

- Est-ce quelque chose d'intime ? Demanda doucement Conrad.

Il reçut pour toute réponse un timide acquiescement qui le fit sourire avec indulgence.

- Dîtes-moi Majesté.

Le Maoh observa le visage de Sir Weller l'espace de quelques secondes avant de retourner à sa contemplation de n'importe-quoi-sauf-Conrad; mais il prit finalement la parole dans un murmure, décidé à évoquer son problème. Il était là, face à l'homme, autant en profiter. De plus, il ne voyait pour le moment personne d'autre susceptible de l'aider, et il était persuadé que Conrad ne se moquerait jamais de lui.

- C'est... le s-s-sexe, chuchota-t-il si doucement que la soldat dût se pencher, et presque se coller à garçon, pour entendre le murmure embarrassé.

Une fois qu'il eut connaissance de la raison du trouble de son roi, il cilla, regardant l'adolescent avec une confusion qui fit se ratatiner Yuuri sur sa chaise; il se demanda ce que l'humain allait bien pouvoir lui répondre – une réponse évasive ? Peut-être même une_ blague_ ! - et fit tout son possible pour relever ses yeux onyx et paraître plus assuré qu'il ne l'était – son assurance s'étant fait la malle en compagnie de sa fierté et des trois-quarts de son courage.

Il fixa presque avec intérêt le guerrier qui clignait doucement des yeux, le visage impassible, quoi que teinté d'une légère sollicitude que le jeune homme ne comprit pas immédiatement.

- Votre pénis vous fait-il souffrir ?

Dire que le brun fut mortifié aurait été un euphémisme. Il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, terrassé par la gêne, la honte, et la _surprise_ quant à cette question incongrue.

- Qu... Quoi ? Bégaya-t-il misérablement.

- Votre pén...

- Ne le dis pas !

Yuuri hurla soudainement, s'attirant un regard un peu choqué du châtain, lui coupant ainsi la parole et l'empêchant de répéter une interrogation à laquelle il n'avait aucune envie de répondre. Il avait déjà assez de mal à parler de _ça_ alors si Conrad lui compliquait la tâche... Et comment pouvait-il lui demander cela ainsi, et surtout, prononcer le mot p-p-p-p... _ce_ mot sans même rougir ?

L'avantage de l'âge ? Preuve d'une certaine expérience ? Ou juste de son innocence de bonne sœur et de sa pitoyable ignorance ?

Yuuri remercia d'ailleurs Shinou que seul son ami soit présent et reste l'unique témoin de sa pitoyable candeur – et voilà qu'il était arrivé au point de l'auto-flagellation et apitoiement... qu'on le pende.

- Si ce n'est pas ça, qu'est-ce ?

Conrad le regardait avec un air perdu, complètement largué et dépassé par l'attitude du garçon. Il pencha doucement la tête sur le côté, étudiant l'expression nerveuse de son roi, qui le suppliait du regard., et semblait lui demander silencieusement de se _démerder_ à trouver la raison de toute cette histoire. Prenant un air pensif, il tapota son menton de son index, étudiant l'autre avant qu'un énorme sourire ne vienne éclairer ses traits.

- Est-ce qu'il serait possible... commença-t-il, avant qu'un doux rire ne lui échappe. Cela aurait-il un rapport avec Wolfram, Majesté ?

A cet instant, Yuuri fut partagé entre le soulagement de ne pas avoir à le dire à haute voix, et l'embarras qui le pétrifiait presque sur sa chaise.

- C'était donc ça ! Ne m'inquiétez pas ainsi Votre Majesté ! Ricana presque joyeusement l'homme sous le regard étonné du brun.

- Désolé, bafouilla-t-il en réponse. Alors... peux-tu m'aider ?

- Certainement, même si je me demande la raison qui vous a poussé à venir me trouver _moi_. Votre frère est actuellement ici, de même que le Grand Sage, ou encore Gunther...

La voix du soldat s'éteignit doucement en avisant le visage horrifié que prenait le Maoh face à l'énumération de ces personnes. Conrad gloussa et adoucit encore d'avantage son ton, prenant plutôt la décision d'encourager le garçon à parler.

- Posez-moi vos questions, Majesté. Je vous écoute.

Yuuri gesticula un peu avant de se décider à bafouiller une réponse à peu près correcte.

- Je... ne sais pas quoi faire.

- A quel propos Yuuri ? Répondit doucement Weller, revenant au tutoiement afin de mettre le Mazoku plus à l'aise.

- De tout Conrad. Sur Terre, ces relations ne sont pas aussi courantes qu'ici, alors...

- Tu ne possèdes pas les connaissances requises... je me trompe ?

Une grimace éloquente étira le visage du brun, faisant doucement rire le guerrier. Celui-ci reprit pourtant vite son sérieux, transperçant Yuuri d'un regard d'une gravité étonnante.

- C'est une idée de Wolfram, n'est-ce pas ? Conrad n'attendit pourtant pas que son homologue lui réponde et continua rapidement. Es-tu d'accord avec ça ?

- _Ça_ ? Interrogea confusément Yuuri en se redressant.

- Faire l'amour avec lui. La voix de Conrad avait subitement une intonation si chaude que l'adolescent en frissonna, sans pour autant savoir pourquoi; quand à ses yeux... ils possédaient à nouveau cette lueur indéfinissable, en plus d'une autre qu'il avait si souvent aperçu dans les yeux de son fiancé lorsque celui-ci voyait d'autres hommes ou femmes s'approcher trop près de lui... Il prit le parti d'ignorer tout cela, de même que la prise qui s'était resserrée sur son épaule que l'autre n'avait pas lâché.

- Si je suis d'accord... je le pense. Peut-être. Les joues rouges et la voix incertaine, le Maoh observa l'humain à la dérobé avant d'oser continuer. J'ai peur de... tout ça. Ce genre de contact...

- Cela... vous dégoute-t-il ?

Yuuri haussa les épaules, pas très sûr de savoir quoi répondre à ça. Les caresses échangées avec Wolfram n'avaient pas été assez poussées pour qu'il y réfléchisse vraiment. Il essaya de se souvenir des mains du blond chastement posées sur ses hanches, sa nuque, ou sa joue, mais ne put se faire précisément une idée. Conrad sembla comprendre son trouble et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

Le visage du jeune roi se tordit pourtant avec étonnement lorsqu'il sentit la grande main du châtain glisser de son épaule à son bras en une lente caresse, alors que les yeux chocolats se verrouillaient aux siens avec une telle intensité qu'il fut incapable d'en détourner son propre regard. La main continua son chemin, massant les muscles tendus sur son passage à travers le vêtement, avant de remonter tout aussi doucement, jusqu'au cou cette fois, où elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes.

- Con...rad ? Un murmure stupéfait s'échappa de la bouche de Yuuri, mais ne reçut pour réponse qu'une caresse sur sa nuque qui le fit inexplicablement frémir.

La pulpe d'un index taquin retraça sa jugulaire alors que la deuxième main de l'homme, jusque là inactive, se posait sur une cuisse tremblotante. Elle la malaxa doucement, tirant un soupir incertain au Maoh abasourdi, le tout toujours sous le regard perçant de Weller. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et laissa passer quelques mots dans un souffle, tout en se rapprochant si près du corps entre ses mains que son expiration fit doucement voleter les cheveux noirs du roi.

- Alors Majesté... êtes-vous dégouté ? Susurra-t-il sur un ton que Yuuri ne lui avait jamais connu.

- C'est... étrange. Comme sensation, murmura le garçon en réponse, ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son homologue alors que la main sur sa cuisse remontait un peu plus haut, l'autre se faisant plus caressante encore au creux de son cou.

- Est-ce plaisant ?

Le souffle du soldat lui caressa l'oreille.

- Ce n'est pas... désagréable. Le jeune homme se tortilla sous les mouvements doux et précis; il est vrai que les caresses étaient apaisantes, et assez enivrantes, mais l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver, plus qu'une gêne, une sorte de malaise alors que les grandes mains aux paumes délicieusement chaudes continuaient leur exploration.

Conrad dût noter son mal-être, car son visage se crispa confusément, alors qu'un sourire presque désabusé étirait ses lèvres. Il se recula alors, chatouillant une dernière fois le creux du cou et l'intérieur d'une cuisse, et remplaça son expression quelque peu sombre par un visage resplendissant.

- Je pense que vous pouvez à présent vous faire une idée de ce que peut apporter le touché d'un homme, votre Majesté.

Les pommettes de Yuuri se colorèrent un peu plus en même temps qu'une grimace assez confuse déformait ses traits; il pensait pouvoir comprendre où son ami avait voulu en venir avec tout _cela_, mais avait encore cette embêtante impression que quelque chose lui avait échappé et lui échappait encore... et devait-il remercier l'homme, ou simplement se sentir incroyablement inconfortable ?

Pourtant, l'air radieux et les yeux chaleureux le rassurèrent; le soldat n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, et même si sa manière de l'aider n'était très conventionnel, ça ne restait qu'une aide. Il ne pensait sûrement pas à mal; c'était Conrad après tout.

Le jeune roi offrit un petit sourire à son homologue, rosissant toujours malgré tout, et décida tout de même de prendre congé.

- Je... Merci Conrad. Je pense que ça m'a aidé... un peu. La voix du brun s'éteignit doucement; il savait à présent que ce _genre _d'attentions venant d'une personne de sexe masculine n'était pas si rebutant qu'il aurait put le croire. Bien. Mais il ne savait toujours pas le plus important...

- De rien Majesté. N'hésitez surtout pas.

Yuuri, ne se sentant plus trop apte à supporter d'autres bizarreries, même inconscientes, de la part du châtain, le salua et repartit de là où il venait afin de poursuivre sa quête première. Il tourna ainsi le dos au guerrier qui, dés qu'il fut assuré que le Maoh ne pouvait plus ni le voir, ni l'entendre, soupira avec force.

Il fixa son regard sur ses mains légèrement tremblantes et porta l'une d'elle à son visage; il respira profondément, semblant vouloir s'imprégner de l'odeur que le garçon aurait pu laisser sur sa paume, avant d'embrasser celle-ci avec tendresse, le souffle court.

- Vous me tuerez, votre Majesté, susurra-t-il.

_**A suivre...**_

**Moi:** Voilà une affaire rondement menée.

**Yuuri:** Je n'approuve pas.

**Wolfram grogne:** Pareillement.

**Conrad:** J'objecte aussi.

**Moi, regard étonné envers Conrad:** Pourquoi ça ?

**Conrad grimace légèrement:** Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui profite ainsi. Et je ne suis pas pervers.

**Wolfram rugit:** Objection! Tu l'es! Avec tes regards sournois, tes enlacements, et tes sourires mielleux...

**Alors que Conrad lance un regard choqué à son frère, Yuuri agrippe la manche de l'auteur et la secoue violemment.**

**Yuuri:** Pourquoi je me laisse faire ?

**Moi:** Tu le laisse t'enlacer tout le long de l'anime, et tu lui fais une confiance aveugle. Pourquoi serais-tu choqué lorsqu'il te touche le cou, et te caresse la cuisse ? Tu lui fais tellement confiance... et il veut _tellement_ t'aider... huhuhu...

**Les KKM's boys lancent des regards dubitatifs à l'auteur, consternés par sa stupidité et sa logique quelque peu improbable. Ils décident pourtant de l'ignorer, alors qu'elle commence à brandir un panneau où les mots **_**« Reviews = Conrad nu »**_** sont inscris.**


	3. Avec Gwendal

**Apprendre le sexe...**

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Humour (l'auteur essai vainement)

**Disclamair:**S'il m'appartenait, ce regroupement de bishos _partouzerait _encore, et encore, et encore... (je suis choqué que mon ordinateur connaisse le mot « partouzerait » et je l'aime d'autant plus)

**Raiting:**M, oui mesdames !

**Couple:** Wolfyuu (j'en connais qui vont me pardonner le coup du Shibuyacest !)

**Béta:** Par encore bêta-lu.

**Note:** Voici le chapitre 3, avec en guest star notre Gwendal adoré ! Haha, il fallait bien évidemment passer par lui et son kawai-complex (bien que son fanatisme des choses mignonnes n'ait pas vraiment de nom). Haaaa Gwendal... va-t-il résister à la bouille rougissante de son roi ? Huhu

Plus d'humour (vaseux et qui ne fait rire que l'auteur) qu'autre chose. L'auteur en serait presque fière, mais vu son niveau d'apathie, ce n'est pas étonnant.

**Rar anonymes:**

_WolfyuuPower:_ Je t'offre une longue réponse, et je ne sais pas si tu auras le courage de tout lire xD. Rien qu'en voyant ton pseudo (Wolfyuu et non pas Yuuwolf haha !), je peux te dire ceci *agrippe férocement les mains de Wolfyuu, les yeux plein d'étoiles* nous sommes dans le même camp ! A savoir, Yuuri gardant son innocence première, et ne se transformant pas soudainement en bête de sexe connaissant le kama-sutra gay par cœur. Les Wolfyuu sont pratiquement_ inexistants_, et c'est une aberration; je remédie donc à cette pénurie ! J'ai moi-même toujours souhaité lire une fic de ce genre... Haaaa tes compliments me font vraiment plaisir !

Haha c'est sûr ! Conrad pourrait lui demander n'importe quoi, avec son sourire colgate, que Yuuri accepterait sans broncher. Tu m'as mise une image mentale en tête vraiment charmante, avec ton Conrad pédophile *rire*. Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il planque des photos de Yuuri sous son matelas... Ce caractère va si bien à notre soldat (et rien ne dit qu'il n'est pas ainsi n'est-ce pas ? Huhu). Et bien, vers Gwendal, plus vieux, et donc_ techniquement_ plus expérimenté huhu. En plus, avec son adoration de tout ce qui est mignon... Oh oui, j'ai toujours considéré que Wolfram était assez libéré en ce qui concernait le sexe; j'entends par là que, vu que l'homosexualité est chose courante à Shinmakoku, les connaissances lui sont déjà acquises, et qu'il n'a aucune gêne avec tout ça. Aussi, je pense qu'il possède tout de même une certaine réserve (quant aux gestes trop poussés en public par exemple), mais effectivement, s'il veut Yuuri... ba il le prendra *rire*.

Pour moi, Yuuri ne peut décemment pas être seme si son caractère est un minimum respecté: lui qui a toujours été si réservé envers sa relation avec Wolfram, et les relations entre homme en général, ne pourrait prendre les commandes, et encore moins connaître tout ce qui concerne la préparation ou la prostate. Il va donc apprendre *ricanement*. Quant à Wolfram, je le considère comme le seme; oui, il est efféminé et oui il porte une nuisette, mais il a le sang chaud, et sa maturité se fait peu à peu sentir au fil de l'anime (haaaa, un Wolfram mature, la voix grave, le ton solennel, le regard chaud...). Et si on considère le fait qu'il vit dans un monde où l'homosexualité est courante, il me paraît normale qu'il soit le plus libéré question sexe.

Haaaa longue réponse à ta review ! Je t'en remercies encore ! *heureuse d'avoir trouvé une partisane à sa cause* Rendez-vous en bas pour ta « récompense » ! *lance un regard vers Yuuri et Wolfram*

En espérant avoir répondu à vous toutes !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3: Avec Gwendal.**

Yuuri sentait encore la chaleur de la paume de main de Conrad sur le dessus de sa cuisse lorsqu'il frappa doucement à la porte du bureau de Gwendal. Il fut autorisé à entrer, et vu la note d'irritation contenue dans la voix du Mazoku, il n'était plus très sûr de le vouloir.

Après avoir pris congé de Conrad, le jeune roi s'était immédiatement questionné sur la personne qu'il pourrait visiter, et qui serait susceptible de lui apporter des réponses simples et claires; et Gwendal était la personne qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Après tout, l'homme était plus âgé que son cadet - … dis comme ça - et devait être en conséquence plus expérimenté dans _ce_ domaine; de plus, vu le caractère du personnage, on ne pouvait qu'espérer des réponses nettes et précises.

Si il avait appris que le contact d'un homme n'était pas aussi rude et désagréable qu'il le pensait en compagnie de Conrad – d'ailleurs, ça n'avait pas été ce qu'il espérait obtenir de lui quand il lui avait demander de _tout_ lui apprendre – peut-être pourrait-il obtenir quelques enseignements théoriques de la part du grand brun.

Yuuri occulta volontairement la pensée que vu son renfrognement perpétuel et son attitude revêche, Gwendal ne devait pas avoir eut énormément de conquêtes; il espérait juste que parmi celles qu'il aurait put avoir se trouvait des hommes...

L'adolescent entrebâilla le panneau de bois et passa sa tête dans l'interstice, offrant un petit sourire contrit à son homologue.

- Je te dérange ? Demanda-t-il doucement, même s'il savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que la réponse soit « oui ».

- Aucunement. Je suis seulement en train de remplir _vos_ dizaines de documents en retard, travail que _vous_ devriez faire.

Le roi grimaça. Si en plus il était de mauvaise humeur – plus que d'habitude – il n'était pas près d'accepter de l'aider... si lui-même osait lui poser _la_ question sur _le_ sujet. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aborderait ceci avec ce Mazoku là en particulier...

Un profond soupir attira de nouveau son attention sur son interlocuteur qui se massait présentement la tempe droite, comme il en avait l'habitude lorsqu'il était particulièrement stressé ou énervé – ce qui avait de grandes chances d'être le cas. Deux yeux d'un bleu sombre se levèrent vers lui, promesse d'une mort imminente et douloureuse.

- Ne restez pas planté là et dépêchez-vous de dire ce que vous avez à dire. Puis _partez_, s'éleva la voix glaciale de Gwendal, un tic nerveux agitant déjà sa paupière, conscient qu'il était des problèmes qu'apportaient chacune des visites du Maoh à sa personne.

L'interpellé sentit son visage se déformer, bien malgré lui, en une grimace plus embarrassée que contrite, et s'avança lentement dans la pièce; il préféra pourtant faire face aux étagères pleines des créations de son soldat plutôt qu'au soldat lui-même, sentant confusément que s'il osait ne serait-ce que lui faire face, son maigre courage – déjà difficilement rassemblé – partirait en fumée.

Il ne pouvait pourtant se décider à ouvrir la bouche; Yuuri se rendait bien compte qu'une telle conversation était assez inappropriée, notamment avec cet homme si sévère et revêche. De plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la honte cuisante qu'il allait ressentir si son homologue refusait de lui répondre. Pas qu'il n'en ressentirait pas, de toute manière, après que sa langue se soit déliée pour articuler les mots si gênant.

Un soupir se fit bientôt entendre – une nouvelle fois - suivi presque immédiatement par un son s'apparentant à une plume grattant du papier. Gwendal étant ce qu'il était, avait préféré ignorer le jeune roi encombrant pour reprendre son travail, ne souhaitant de toute manière ni l'écouter, ni l'aider tant qu'il n'était pas en danger de mort. Ce qui n'était présentement pas le cas.

Le Maoh, lui, semblait toujours bloqué dans la contemplation d'un petit cochon en laine – ou étais-ce un ours ? - et hésitait encore quant à la manière de formuler sa... eurm, demande.

Devait-il opérer de la même manière qu'avec Conrad, sachant que Gwendal avait autant d'empathie qu'une brosse à chiottes ? Devait-il alors lui sortir de façon brutale qu'il comptait défleurer son petit frère et que se serait sympa de sa part de lui dire _comment_ procéder ? Autant aller se planter lui-même Morgif dans le ventre, connaissant l'attachement du grand brun pour son cadet.

- Brother complex, murmura le Maoh en se renfrognant subitement.

- Qu'est-ce que Shori-sama peut bien vous avoir fait ? Grogna Gwendal à qui les quelques mots du brun n'avaient pas échappés.

Yuuri se retourna avec brusquerie et fixa son regard choqué sur la haute silhouette de son soldat: Shori n'avait_ pas_ de brother complex !

- Shori n'a pas de brother complex ! Cria t-il d'ailleurs à l'encontre de l'homme qui se contenta de lui renvoyer un regard dubitatif. Il est juste... eurm, démonstratif !

Non, il ne se voilait pas méchamment la face ! Il prit, par ailleurs, parti d'ignorer le sourire _plus_ que narquois de son homologue.

- Voyez-vous ça, ricanna t-il sous le regard noir de son roi. Alors, de qui parliez-vous en ces termes, Votre Majesté ?

- De toi évidement ! Explosa Yuuri en faisant un large mouvement de bras.

Il ne se rendit compte de ses paroles que lorsqu'il remarqua les yeux écarquillés de Gwendal et sa bouche exagérément ouverte...

- Et envers lequel de mes frères aurais-je eu de telles attentions je vous pris ?

A sa grande surprise, le soldat ne le regardait pas avec une colère froide, mais plutôt comme s'il était un complet imbécile.

- … Wolfram ? Yuuri se morigéna pour avoir fait passer ça pour une question.

- Wolfram, répéta le Mazoku. Donc, dans votre esprit tordu et dérangé – et je ne veux pas savoir ce qui a pu vous mettre une telle idée en tête – je ferais un... brother complex envers Wolfram.

Gwendal semblait si dégouté d'associer ce genre de complexe à sa personne que Yuuri aurait pu en rire s'il avait su l'homme désarmé...

- Euh... ouais... ? Le Maoh se dandina quelques secondes, et contempla avec grand intérêt le tapis stylisé au sol; oh, un mouton de poussière !

- … Ais-je déjà agi comme votre frère ?

- Hein ? Non... non pas que je sache. Yuuri ne put empêcher une grimace à mi-chemin entre le rire et le dégout d'étirer ses lèvres à cette pensée quelque peu dérangeante.

- Vous avez votre preuve.

Gwendal retourna à ses papiers – à ceux du roi – avec un soupir fatigué sous les yeux stupéfaits du Maoh qui ne comprenait pas bien où le soldat voulait en veni...

- Shori ne fait pas de brother complex ! Hurla t-il avec une intonation vexée tout en trépignant.

- Acceptez-le, nous en serons tous soulagé, marmonna le Mazoku tout en entassant une pile de parchemins sur un coin de son bureau.

- Je n'accepterais rien, vu qu'il n'y a rien à accepter !

- Êtes-vous _vraiment_ venu ici pour que nous parlions du complexe de Shori-sama ? Souffla Gwendal avec exaspération.

- Bien sûr que non ! Et arrêtes de dévaloriser Shori ! Il est peut-être bizarre, voir carrément flippant mais...

- Et _donc,_ pourquoi vous acharnez-vous à me gâcher la journée, plus que d'habitude j'entends ? Gwendal commençait _vraiment_ à perdre patience, et son buté de roi semblait à tout prix vouloir l'exaspérer le plus possible en moins de vingt minutes.

- Pour parler de sexe bon sang ! S'énerva Yuuri, frustré par les paroles de son soldat, par son manque de compréhension et...!

Et merde.

Gwendal en lâcha sa plume et observa confusément le jeune roi pâlir à vue d'œil.

- Je... c'est vraiment sorti comme _ça_ ? Bafouilla le Maoh, submergé par la honte d'avoir hurlé au visage d'un homme comme Gwendal qu'il désirait parler de sexe en sa compagnie.

- Il... semblerait...

… Au moins, il n'était pas le seul gêné dans l'histoire.

- Ce... c'est pas ce que vous croyez hein ! S'empressa d'ajouter Yuuri, retournant au vouvoiement sans s'en rendre compte, c'est Wolfram, il voulait que lui et moi on...

- Attendez une seconde, l'interrompit le brun avec brusquerie. Je... j'ai compris, d'accord ? Du moins, je le crois... et si mon hypothèse est la bonne, je ne veux _surtout pas_ pensez à vous – et encore moins à mon frère, quoi que vous pensiez – en ces termes _là_ !

Gwendal reprit son souffle après avoir débité ces mots à toute vitesse – choquant Yuuri par son ton à la limite de l'hystérie – et se massa l'arête du nez. Yuuri crut l'entendre maudire quelqu'un – sûrement lui – avant qu'il ne se lève pour faire les cent pas.

- Vraiment, qu'attendez-vous de moi Votre Majesté ? Je ne suis pas qualifié pour ce genre de choses ! Marmonna Gwendal avant de rajouter sur un ton encore plus bas: j'y ai échappé de justesse avec Wolfram quand il était jeune, alors...

L'image fugace d'un Wolfram d'une dizaine d'années demandant à son bien-aimé frère les rudiments du sexe lui traversa l'esprit... et il trouva cela des plus hilarant.

- N'avez-vous pas un frère par ailleurs ? Grogna le soldat avec embarras.

- Si, mais il fait un brother complex, alors... singea le jeune Maoh.

Gwendal lança un regard peu avenant à l'adolescent qui osait encore faire de l'esprit avant de soupirer avec fatalité; il pria même, l'espace de quelques secondes, qu'Annissina vienne lui présenter une de ses inventions chaotiques...

- Gwendal, s'il te plait.

Une moue embarrassée tordit les lèvres du petit brun, alors que ses joues se tentaient d'un léger rose dû à cette situation des plus incongrue.

- Tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider, reprit-il en se rapprochant de l'homme. Je... demande juste un peu de... hum théorie ?

Le Mazoku ne put s'empêcher de trouver le garçon... mignon. Avec son air intimidé, ses pommettes colorées et son regard fuyant...

Yuuri fronça les sourcils en avisant le regard quelque peu vide que lui adressait l'homme et pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté – comme si cela allait l'aider à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement du cerveau Gwendalien, ha ! - et fut surpris d'observer une légère coloration sur les joues de son interlocuteur qui s'empressa de camoufler sa gêne derrière une toux des plus forcée.

- J-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire Majesté.

- Et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire, geignit l'adolescent avec une détresse qui, même à ses yeux, lui parut pitoyable; mais s'il ne pouvait compter sur Gwendal, il n'aurait plus grand monde vers qui se tourner.

Shori, Murata, Wolfram, Gunther... Ô joie.

A cette pensée, Yuuri fut prit d'un tel désespoir qu'il s'accrocha à la manche de son soldat afin de secouer le bras à l'intérieur de la dite-manche avec vigueur, manquant par ailleurs de déchirer l'étoffe pur soie.

- Je t'en pris Gwendal ! Je ferais ce que tu voudras ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

C'était fou la vitesse à laquelle ses inhibitions pouvaient s'envoler lors de moment de moment de grande détresse... Yuuri pensa à l'air roublard de Murata, au visage larmoyant de Gunther, au regard calculateur de son frère et à la colère de son – presque – amant, et fut conforté dans sa décision que oui, Gwendal était le meilleur choix... d'une certaine manière.

- Q-q-q-que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Débrouillez-vous ! Cria le Mazoku en essayant de se dégager de la prise de son roi, le visage empourpré.

Une fois qu'il eut réussi à faire lâcher la manche de sa veste, il s'éloigna de quelques pas et détourna le regard de la face désespérée de son homologue; bon sang, si mignon...

- Vous n'avez qu'à... vous lancer et... voir ce que ça donne ! Vint alors la réponse de Gwendal, ô combien éclairante et utile.

- Ça sert à rien ça ! C'est pas valable ! Trépigna le Maoh avec frustration.

- Je refuse de vous donner un cours d'éducation sexuelle !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que !

Les deux bruns se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, chacun posté à un bout de la pièce, et hurlant sur l'autre à plein poumons. Ils n'allaient jamais s'en sortir... et cette réalisation sembla les achever tous les deux.

Yuuri soupira et se laissa tomber contre le bureau de Gwendal avec épuisement, tandis que celui-ci tiquait avec énervement; non content de lui saloper sa journée, son _bien-aimé_ souverain avait aussi l'intention de lui bousiller son bureau ?

Loin de ces pensées – et loin de se douter que sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil – l'adolescent ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se demandant si son soldat avait bien perdu son pucelage; être si prude, c'était pas humain – _lui_ ne s'était pas encore fait déniaiser, donc il pouvait se le permettre !

- Je ne le suis pas ! Rugit l'homme avec colère, faisant sursauter le jeune roi.

- Que... quoi ?

Le regard empli de rage que lui renvoya le brun le mit sur la voix.

- Je... l'ais dit à haute voix ?

- Oh que oui vous l'avez dit ! Grogna Gwendal en se rapprochant dangereusement du jeune homme qui s'empressa de s'excuser; son homologue avait un étrange air de famille avec la grande faucheuse actuellement.

- Je m'excuse, je m'excuse ! Je le pensais pas ! Enfin, pas vraiment ! Bon, peut-être un peu, mais aaaaaah !

Yuuri crut sa fin arrivée lorsque Gwendal plaqua fortement ses deux mains sur le bureau derrière lui, lui bloquant ainsi toute retraite et l'obligeant à faire face à son courroux – et à son regard de la-mort-qui-tue-et-qui-enterre.

- Dans une relation homosexuelle...

Le Maoh ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés; sérieusement ? Il suffisait de le vexer un peu pour lui faire tout déballer ?

- Le... la personne prise doit être préparée à la venue du... prenant, afin que la douleur soi minime.

Yuuri cilla. Merde, il ne comprenait strictement rien, et avait quelque peu peur d'interrompre le brun qui semblait si bien parti... Pourtant, son regard bovin n'échappa pas à l'homme qui, bien qu'au comble de la gêne, eut le force de hausser un sourcil moqueur.

- Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous narrer la manière de faire des ours-abeilles que vous n'y verriez pas de différence.

- Pourquoi, c'est la même chose ?

Gwendal se recula violemment – un tel étalage de connerie, ça faisait toujours un choc - avant de frapper son front du plat de sa main.

- Idiot innocent, marmonna t-il avec exaspération – même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon. Avant d'entrer, vous préparez, et ne m'obligez pas à développer !

- Je comprends rien ! Pourquoi tu me montres pas à la place ? Explosa Yuuri; de quelle préparation avait-il besoin, et avant d'entrer où ? Devait-il faire quelque chose de spécial avant de pénétrer dans la chambre ? Encore une coutume bizarroïde !

- Que... Q-q-q-q-q-quoi ?

Yuuri, trop occupé à ruminer ses pensées encore pures et chastes, ne remarqua pas le chancellement de Gwendal qui dut s'appuyer au mur pour ne pas défaillir, et qui semblait s'étouffer avec l'air ambiant; le Maoh venait de lui proposer de... !

Malgré lui, l'homme imagina son roi allongé, nu et rougissant de gêne, alors que lui-même serait en train de diriger lentement ses doigts humides vers...

- Par Shinou.

Gwendal se pinça le nez afin d'empêcher un possible écoulement nasal alors qu'un rouge soutenu envahissait ses joues; bon sang, ce roi lui aurait tout fait...

- Gwendal ? Interrogea Yuuri avec un semblant d'inquiétude; son soldat semblait après tout prés à lui claquer entre les mains, recroquevillé ainsi contre le mur et haletant de colère... ou étais-ce une crise d'asthme ?

Il posa une main qu'il voulut réconfortante sur l'épaule tremblante de l'homme qui, à ce contact, se redressa vivement.

- Fourrez-lui votre machin dans le derrière, ou le contraire, voir _les deux_, et foutez-moi la paix ! Beugla-t-il alors qu'une palette d'émotions – principalement de l'énervement – le menait présentement au bord de ce gouffre qu'était l'hystérie, et le faisait péter un boulon – voir deux – pour de bon.

Il poussa rudement le petit brun vers la porte et le flanqua dehors – même si Yuuri semblait fuir très bien tout seul.

- Que je ne vous revois plus trainer dans les environs à moins d'être en danger de _mort_ !

Le lourd battant de bois claqua avec violence, faisant sursauter et Yuuri, et les quelques serviteurs présents dans le couloir. Le jeune Maoh se renfrogna et tira la langue à la porte fermée avant de partir, les mains dans les poches et les épaules voutées, dans les couloirs du château.

Gwendal avait tout bonnement été inutile ! Il n'avait strictement rien compris à ce qu'il lui avait raconté – et avait préféré se recroqueviller de terreur plutôt que d'écouter les dernières paroles de l'homme...

Lui qui pensait que l'âge pouvait être un avantage... Un soupir fataliste lui échappa; qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage, se faisant happer par une main sortant de nul part – de la porte près de lui en fait.

- Shibuya, enfin !

Une grimace de désespoir se plaqua sur ses traits; tout mais pas lui.

_**A suivre...**_

**Wolfram admire les reviews:** Ha ! Conrad est si impopulaire !

**Conrad rumine:** … Pourquoi ?

**Yuuri**: Baaaa c'est pas si grave, hein ? Au moins, tu es tranquille ! Pas vrai Gwendal ?

**Gwendal, qui a craqué depuis longtemps:** Foutez-moi la paix !

**Moi:** Wolfram, à poil !

**Wolfram:** Plaît-il ?

**Moi:** Conrad est nul alors attire le client: passe ton slip.

**Conrad:** J'ai entendu ça.

**Gwendal murmure:** Elle a pas tord en même temps.

**Moi, beugle:** Yuuri, dessape-toi !

**Yuuri:** Quoi ?

**Wolfram:** Hey, mes fringues !

**Yuuri:** Gyaaaah mon uniforme !

**Moi:** Conrad, viens par là.

**Conrad:** Je refuse. Demandez à Gwendal.

**Gwendal:** Ne me mêlez pas à ça !

**Pour finir, après moult cascades périlleuses (incluant quelques épées et boules de feu diverses et variées), l'auteur à réussi à présenter un tableau à peu près correct: Yuuri, qui a perdu son pantalon mais qui a miraculeusement gardé sa chemise intact (et qui s'en ceint actuellement la taille tant bien que mal) se tient à côté d'un Wolfram renfrogné sans chemise (mais qui n'a pas hésité une seconde à passer son bras autour de la taille de son fiancé). En arrière plan, nous pouvons admirer Gwendal en pleine crise de déprime et Conrad en crise existentielle.**

**Moi:** Le texte bon sang, le texte !

**Yuuri, rougissant d'inconfort et tentant de garder ses parties intimes... intimes:** Reviews pour l'auteur...

**Wolfram smile:** Ouais, faîtes donc ça.

**Morgif:** Gyu !


	4. Avec Murata

**Apprendre le sexe...**

**Genre:** Yaoi, Romance, Humour (l'auteur essai vainement)

**Disclamair:**S'il m'appartenait, ce regroupement de bishos _partouzerait _encore, et encore, et encore... (je suis choqué que mon ordinateur connaisse le mot « partouzerait » et je l'aime d'autant plus)

**Raiting:**M, oui mesdames !

**Couple:** Wolfyuu (j'en connais qui vont me pardonner le coup du Shibuyacest !)

**Béta:** Par encore bêta-lu.

**Note:** Quatrième chapitre posté avec hoooo MURATA ! Le petit stratège, pervers à ses heures perdues et aux élans sadiques des plus plaisants (les reflets de lumière trop classes en prime). La liste de lecteurs s'aggrandit (hip hip hip Hourra !) et je pense les avoir tous perdu après cette attente ignoble ! Je m'en excuse infiniment !

**Rar:**

**Miyabie-chan:**__Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements ! Voici la suite ;)

**Fleurs gnant: **Merci pour ta review ! Heureuse que ça te plaise ;) et t'en fais pas, tu as un français des plus acceptable :)

**Steph:** Merci pour ta review ! Et bien, je n'ai pas la prétention de produire une « analyse » des caractères des personnages de KKM; de plus ce n'est qu'une question de point de vue. Le mien est ainsi, j'ai toujours vu Yuuri comme un uke, et cela dés la première fois que je l'ai vu. Mais bien sûr je respecte ta position. Après, parler d'attirance, c'est un peu... fort comme sentiment vis à vis d'un personnage je trouve; mais si tu entends par là préférence je ne peux que démentir :) J'aime le couple que forme Wolfram et Yuuri, mais Wolfram seul me laisse indifférente. Si je devais classer les personnages, se serait tout d'abord Yuuri (évidemment), puis Conrad, Gwendal, Murata et Wolfram (et oui !)Yozak, Shori (mais on s'en fou xD). Tu as l'air d'avoir une très nette préférence pour un Yuuri seme, j'espère pourtant que cela ne t'empêcheras pas de lire la suite ;) Mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne faut pas prendre tout ce que je dis au premier degré, de même que cette histoire qui est avant tout humoristique.

**Wolyuupower:** Toujours fidèle au rendez-vous ! Merci pour cette review aussi ;) Oooh comme je te comprends ! Voir que d'un seul coup Wolfram devient une pauvre petite chose sans caractère et que Yuuri devient un seme en puissance (avec la voix rauque, les muscles, le regard de braise et toute la panoplie du bon seme) me fait toujours autant tiquer. Haha bien joué; c'est bien Murata ! Je l'aime bien notre Grand Sage, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était un gros tordu (et qu'il devait avoir un ou deux fétichisme étrange). Voyons comment cela va se passer, en espérant qu'il ne t'énerve pas trop ;) Après, étant donné que ta réponse est adressé à Steph, je ne sais quoi rajouté :) En espérant que la suite te plaise !

**Atanielle: **Merci pour ta review, heureuse de pouvoir te faire rire (et de savoir que je ne ridiculise pas 90% des personnages pour rien ;) ). Voici la suite !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Avec Murata**

Yuuri tira légèrement sur son bras afin de tester la poigne de son ami, et force était de constater que Murata avait une prise plus que bonne sur sa personne.

- Je suis déçu mon petit Shibuya, commença le Grand Sage avec ce sourire faux qui le caractérisait.

Le Maoh aurait bien voulu lui répondre que lui aussi était des plus désappointé – quant à sa recherche infructueuse de savoir sexuel - et que ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il venait empêcher les autres de vaquer à leurs occupations en faisant son caprice, mais Murata pouvait être assez flippant dans son genre, alors...

- Oh, répondit Yuuri en essayant de se rapprocher l'air de rien de la porte, Murata toujours englué à sa manche.

- En fait, _tu_ me déçois, ajouta l'autre alors qu'un rayon de soleil venait se refléter sur ses lunettes, cachant ainsi son regard aux yeux du roi – qui se fit la réflexion que ce truc était définitivement trop cool.

- Oh, renchérit – tout est relatif – le brun en fixant d'un regard équivoque la main de Murata lui enserrant le poignet, sous-entendant ainsi un « Lâches-moi tu me coupes la circulation » qui ne parut pas atteindre le Grand Sage qui continua sur sa lancée.

- Vois-tu, j'ai croisé ton cher fiancé, qui semblait particulièrement joyeux...

Yuuri blêmit dangereusement en entendant la phrase de son ami; si Wolfram avait partagé sa joie avec lui, nul doute qu'il allait entendre parler de _ça_ longtemps – et Shori serait mis au courant, et Gunther aussi, et il allait _mourir_. Soudainement, l'idée de sauter par la fenêtre de la chambre de Murata lui parut bien attrayante, et il se fichait complètement que l'autre le colle comme une sangsue; s'il pouvait mourir en sa compagnie, cela empêcherait que son épitaphe se retrouve affublée d'un « Yuuri, toujours vierge mais si proche du dépucelage... » par les bons soins du Mazoku...

- Oh, ne put-il donc que rétorquer parce que comme on dit, jamais deux sans trois, et qu'il ne savait de toute manière pas ce qu'il pouvait répondre à son interlocuteur – bien borné au demeurant, à en juger la prise de plus en plus _douloureuse_ sur son poignet.

D'ailleurs, voyant que le Maoh ne semblait pas disposé à partager son mal-être, ou à entretenir un minimum la conversation, Murata se décida à développer lui-même le fond de sa pensée.

- Je déteste être mis de côté, Shibuya, gronda-t-il avec une mine de plus en plus sombre.

Yuuri se contenta de hausser un sourcil tout en marmonnant indistinctement, essayant sans trop y croire de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit, à savoir son bras. Après tout, il avait beaucoup plus besoin de son membre que d'entendre le Grand Sage geindre parce qu'il n'était pas au courant de tout. Le jeune roi _savait _que ça le défrisait, et _s'en fichait_ le plus complètement du monde.

- Shibuya !

Murata secoua son homologue, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire tiquer celui-ci d'agacement.

- Je t'écoute, grommela-t-il en se renfrognant visiblement.

Le conseiller plissa les yeux et scruta ceux de son ami; Yuuri détestait d'ailleurs quand il faisait ça... Ça le mettait _toujours_ mal-à-l'aise.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Shibuya, susurra Murata avec son air hypocrite numéro trois; celui qu'il lui réservait.

Le Maoh soupira lourdement à la pensée que son ami n'abandonnerait pas, à moins d'avoir une réponse convenable qui pourrait satisfaire son égo bafoué. Et Yuuri était bien décidé à ne rien dire. Il entendit son homologue geindre une nouvelle fois, en lui arrachant presque le membre auquel il était toujours agrippé à force de le secouer.

- Argh, lâches-moi Murata !

Yuuri voulait bien être gentil et compréhensif et tout le reste, mais étrangement, il était beaucoup moins disposé à faire étalage de sa gentillesse coutumière face à quelqu'un souhaitant apparemment lui déboiter l'épaule.

- Oh, désolé, articula Ken en se reculant avec l'air de celui qui n'en pensait pas un mot.

Le jeune roi agita son bras dans l'espoir de retrouver quelques sensations et avisa son interlocuteur qui reculait vers son lit sans pour autant le quitter des yeux; peut-être pour prévoir sa probable fuite... Yuuri le vit ouvrir la bouche et décida alors de couper court à cette conversation stérile.

- Écoutes, Murata, prononça-t-il avec rapidité, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. Wolfram doit être de bonne humeur tout simplement.

Le Maoh lui même n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ses paroles, comme en témoignaient son sourire stupide et son regard fuyant. Le Sage plissa les yeux, et son air plus que septique poussa Yuuri à s'enfoncer dans les méandres de son demi-mensonge -après tout, son fian... petit-am... _Wolfram _était effectivement d'humeur excellente...

- Peut-être qu'il a passé une bonne journée, ou qu'il a eut sa peinture d'ours abeille... ou tiens ! Peut-être qu'il en a vu...

La voix de Yuuri n'avait cessé de perdre de son intensité sous le regard perçant de son homologue qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, un air ressemblant vaguement à de l'ennui agacé sur le visage. En conséquence, le jeune roi préféra se taire, et accessoirement se diriger vers la sortie – avec, il fallait le souligner, très peu d'espoir quant au fait que Murata le laisse partir si facilement.

- Quelque chose de dérangeant donc.

Le jeune Maoh se figea en entendant la voix pensive de l'autre mazoku, qui avait semble-t-il décidé de deviner tout seul ce qui se tramait. Ce qui n'était _vraiment pas bon_ pour lui; Murata restait le Grand Sage, et en tant que tel il savait – malheureusement pour son entourage – faire marcher sa cervelle, principalement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'emmerder son monde.

- Qui a probablement un rapport plus ou moins direct avec toi, si je me base à ton refus de me dire quoi que se soit et à ton air présentement catastrophé, sourit le brun.

Yuuri se jeta presque sur la poignée de porte dans l'espoir d'échapper à l'esprit de déduction – foireux mais souvent infaillible – de son homologue; il n'oubliait pas le désastre que pourrait provoquer son interlocuteur s'il venait à apprendre le... la... _ça_.

Les moqueries, la révélation à Shinou, Gunther, le château entier... Shori – et donc le début d'ennuis plus grand encore – sans oublier une honte suprême qui le foudroierait sûrement sur le coup; il était, personnellement, persuadé que le ridicule_ tuait._

Une main s'abattit sur le battant de bois, le refermant et emprisonnant ainsi Yuuri – tout en anéantissant ses faibles espérances de fuite et d'honneur sauf. L'enfoiré était rapide quand il le voulait. Le Maoh grimaça tout en se retournant lentement pour finalement faire face au Sage, et à son sourire roublard.

- Depuis quand le fière Maoh fuit-il devant l'adversité ? Susurra Murata en se penchant vers le souverain.

Souverain qui ne fit que grogner en réponse; son orgueil semblait être devenu inexistant depuis qu'il avait osé demandé à Conrad de lui apprendre le sexe – et encore plus lorsqu'il avait hurlé la même chose au visage de Gwendal. Le Grand Sage se pencha d'avantage sur lui pour aller lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est..._ ça,_ Shibuya...

Et Shibuya blêmit.

- Je...J-j-j-j-je...

Yuuri déglutit difficilement; maintenant que l'autre tordu avait semble-t-il deviné, il ne pouvait que se préparer aux railleries et futurs commérages qu'il lancerait, à n'en pas douter.

- Tu es mon ami, hein ? S'enquit-il finalement d'une voix mal assurée.

Ken ne fit que se reculer de quelques centimètres pour lui lancer un regard vide. Toujours fermement plaqué contre la porte par les bons soins du brun, le jeune roi s'agrippa à l'uniforme de Murata avec un désespoir croissant.

- Ne le dis à personne ! Personne ! Surtout pas à Gunther, et encore moins Shori ! Et si Wolfram sais que tu sais...

L'adolescent se laissa malmener par son roi tout en essayant de rassembler les informations qu'il avait à sa disposition; un petit cou de bluff n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, et Yuuri était si naïf de croire qu'il pouvait ainsi deviner les choses. Pour sa défense, il avait été mis à l'écart bien trop longtemps, et contrairement à une certaine personne – Shinou – il ne pouvait pas espionner les autres à sa guise pour satisfaire sa curiosité – qui était loin d'être malsaine, qu'on se le tienne pour dit !

- … et c'est lui qui voulait qu'on passe le cap, pas moi ! Alors que je sais même pas _quoi_ faire pour...

- Le cap ? L'interrompit Murata, sorti de ses pensées calculatrices.

- Ba oui, la cap quoi. Yuuri cessa de le secouer avec détresse pour lui jeter un coup d'œil plein d'incompréhension. T'as jamais entendu cette expression ?

- Oh, tu sais, moi... Le mazoku écarta la remarque d'un geste de la main et alla se jeter sur son lit; de quel cap voulait parler son ami ?

- Mais si tu sais ! Quand un coup...eurm, deux personnes s'aimant... bien veulent passer à... l'étape au-dessus...

Gentil, innocent Yuuri qui venait d'avouer ce qu'il tenait tant à cacher; Murata ne fit que lui offrir un énorme sourire en réponse, avant que l'information ne lui parvienne clairement... attendez. Quoi ?

- Vous voulez _quoi_ ? Même Ken ne put masquer son choc à l'annonce de son ami.

- Mais... tu m'as dit que tu savais... Tu m'as menti ! Yuuri trépigna alors que son visage, déjà coloré par la gêne, rougissait d'avantage sous l'indignation.

- _Tu_ as l'habitude que je te mente, signala Murata, mais _je_ n'ai pas l'habitude que tu me dises que tu vas coucher avec ton fiancé.

Ces quelques paroles ne firent qu'attiser la bouderie colérique du roi; et qu'en avait-il à faire que l'autre soit heurté ? Strictement rien. L'autre en question semblait d'ailleurs s'être parfaitement repris, comme en témoignait son sourire goguenard. C'est donc avec un air plus que méfiant que Yuuri observa son soit-disant ami lui faire signe de le rejoindre sur le lit.

- Maintenant que je suis dans la confidence, autant partager tes problèmes plus en_ profondeur_, se justifia-t-il, gloussant de son mauvais jeu de mot.

Le Maoh préfèrerait écouter les blagues de Conrad que de se confier à Murata Ken – commère à ses heures perdues – mais au point où il en était – déprimé, perdu, outré, horrifié et coincé avec Murata – il ne perdrait rien au change... en tout cas il l'espérait. C'est dans cette optique qu'il consentit à poser un bout de son royal fessier près de l'autre brun, qui ne se vexa aucunement de son air peu amène.

- Alors, chantonna-t-il, ton problème ?

Yuuri aurait bien voulu lui expliquer qu'actuellement _il_ était une vraie plaie, mais avait peur de partir dans un monologue stérile que Murata ne ferait qu'écouter d'une oreille, bien trop sûr de lui pour ne serait-ce que penser déranger son roi. Ou seulement bien trop amusé pour laisser son souffre-douleur préféré partir.

- J'attends patiemment, ne te presses pas et prends ton temps.

L'adolescent grogna en avisant l'air faussement concerné du Grand Sage et rougit quelque peu. Il décida pourtant de se lancer; foutu pour foutu, autant glaner quelques informations qui, il n'en doutait pas, lui seraient probablement des plus inutiles. Au moins, il aurait l'avis d'un garçon de son âge – en apparence – autre que celui de Wolfram, vieillot et plein de sentiments de pureté et de donations de l'un à l'autre dans l'amour et la poésie.

- Je ne sais strictement pas quoi faire pour...

- Faire l'amour ?

Murata se fit un plaisir d'interrompre le murmure gêné de son ami, et put alors observer celui rougir avec une certaine satisfaction.

- Si tu sais, ne demandes pas ! Lui reprocha Yuuri en le fusillant du regard avant de fixer ses yeux onyx sur la fenêtre – et ainsi éviter de se prendre le visage rayonnant de Ken en pleine face, qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules d'un air hypocritement amical.

- Et tu souhaites un petit coup de main ?

Le Maoh haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte – tout en essayant de se dégager de la poigne de son plus-si-ami-que-ça – pour signifier que « oui, mais non »; des conseils, d'accord. De Murata, peut-être pas finalement. Le Grand Sage ignora la réticence visible de son roi ainsi que son manque de réponse , et se contenta de se lever, se plaçant face à Yuuri.

- Déjà, mon petit Shibuya, sourit-il, qu'aime Wolfram ?

Yuuri n'eut jamais l'air aussi perplexe; qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien avoir avec son problème actuel, à savoir « je dois faire l'amour avec un garçon sans savoir comment le faire » ?

- Euh...

Murata haussa un sourcil face à l'air de merlan frit que prit son ami à l'entente de sa question: elle n'était pas _si_ compliquée, non ? Pourtant, le silence du roi perdurait et aucune réponse ne semblait prête à lui être donnée.

- Allez Shibuya, trépigna le Grand Sage, tu dois bien penser à quelque chose, non ?

Yuuri hésita quelques secondes avant de marmonner un semblant de mot d'un air peu assuré.

- Les ours-abeilles... ?

Murata Ken cilla. Puis se frappa le front du plat de la main, accompagnant le tout d'un soupir fataliste. Soit Yuuri était un parfait naïf qui ne comprenait vraiment rien – et cela restait l'option la plus plausible – soit le jeune Wolfram avait vraiment des mœurs étranges – ce qui, vu le personnage, ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

- Je parlais au sens sexuel du terme, Shibuya, consentit-il tout de même à expliquer.

Il y eut alors comme un blanc dans l'esprit du jeune roi. Il se demanda d'abord comment il était censé savoir cela à propos de Wolfram, avant de se mettre à rougir et à balbutier lorsqu'il prit pleinement conscience, et de ses pensées, et de celles de son ami.

Ami au combien insensible qui continua sur sa lancée, énumérant une liste de choses qui aurait put faire mourir de honte le Maoh s'il ne l'était pas déjà.

- Les suçons, les caresses appuyées, les longs préliminaires, les morsures ? Peut-être a-t-il des tendances de dominateurs, ou sado-masochiste... Tu devrais essayer de le suc...

- Arrêtes ça ! Hurla Yuuri, le visage écarlate, en se levant d'un bond afin d'appuyer avec force ses deux mains sur la bouche si obscène de Murata.

Celui-ci observa son roi d'un air amusé et quelque peu étonné. Il n'avait rien dit de méchant, lui semblait-il. Il détailla le visage rougit, les yeux écarquillés, et nota le souffle erratique de son homologue. Il avait beau être mignon ainsi, il ne faudrait pas qu'il lui fasse une crise d'hyperventilation... Fixant son roi, il lui planta son index entre les côtes afin de le décrocher de sa bouche – sans mauvais jeux de mots – ce qui fonctionna particulièrement bien. Yuuri glapit et porta ses deux mains à son flanc malmené, lançant un regard mauvais à son ami; cet espèce de _sauvage_ lui avait vraiment fait _mal_ !

Murata eut un petit rire coquet alors qu'il agitait son doigt dans le vide, fixant les côtes de son roi.

- Sensible, Shibuya ?

Le jeune Maoh lui aurait bien hurlé que, lorsqu'on lui enfonçait un doigt en plein dans les côtes au point de le faire geindre pitoyablement, non il n'était pas _sensible_, mais en pleine_ souffrance_. Il n'eut pourtant le temps que de marmonner un borborygme incompréhensible que Murata l'attirait avec brusquerie sur le lit, l'y plaquant fortement – et vraiment, ce type était une telle brute – et l'attaquant à coups de chatouillis.

Yuuri éclata de rire et commença à se tortiller et se cambrer sous le corps du Grand Sage goguenard.

- Tu vois, mon petit Shibuya, _je _connais tes faiblesses, ce qui _me_ permet de te faire ce dont j'ai envie. Prends en de la graine.

Soudainement, les mains se firent plus caressantes et dévalèrent ses flancs sous son hoquet surpris; le roi blêmit tout en essayant vainement de retenir les phalanges taquines qui tentaient d'explorer son torse par-dessus – encore heureux – ses vêtements.

- E-écoute Murata, j'apprécie...

- Sans aucun doute !

Imperturbable ou presque, Yuuri continua sans se préoccuper de la voix moqueuse du Grand Sage qui l'avait interrompu sans honte aucune – pour une blague déplacée et même pas drôle.

- J'apprécie l'attention mais je t'assure que je n'ai pas besoin de dé-démonstration.

Le Maoh buta sur le dernier mot et s'en voulu d'autant plus qu'il venait de s'attirer le regard rieur de son ami.

- Moi ce que j'en dis, poursuivit Murata en essayant de faire passer sa main gauche sous l'uniforme de l'autre adolescent, s'attirant ainsi un coup d'œil incendiaire de son cher Shibuya, accompagné d'une frappe quelque peu douloureuse sur ses doigts.

Ken fronça le nez, mécontent que son passe-temps l'empêche de vaquer à son occupation favorite, qui n'était pas non pas « molester Yuuri » mais bien « emmerder profondément Yuuri ». Qui prit parti de sa distraction pour le mettre à terre d'une bonne poussée bien violente.

- Aie, Shibuya ! Couina-t-il en réponse.

- Bien fait, lui beugla son roi en se relevant et en _courant_ vers la sortie, un air plein d'espoir illuminant son visage.

Enfin le gêneur était terrassé – du moins, son coccyx à en croire par la grimace de Murata – et la porte menant à la liberté accessible ! Il se précipita vers elle, les bras tendus, et l'esprit plein d'allégresse, lorsqu'une main lui agrippa la cheville, le faisant tomber avec peu de grâce. Il rejoignit le Grand Sage au sol, celui-ci à plat ventre derrière lui et la main bien ancrée à sa jambe.

- Merde, Murata !

- On n'a pas fini toi et moi !

Yuuri eut un air horrifié en avisant le regard faussement fou que lui adressait présentement son ami, ricanant sous cape et semblant s'amuser comme un malade – ce qu'il était. L'adolescent calcula mentalement ses chances de s'en sortir indemne s'il laissait Murata Ken le séquestrer, en déduit rapidement qu'il tenait à son honneur, à son esprit presque toujours pur, et à sa santé mentale, et que rien de tout cela ne serait épargné par l'autre taré.

A la guerre comme à la guerre; il s'excusa mentalement, grimaça un peu, et enfonça son pied dans le visage ébahi de son comparse qui eut un grognement étouffé par sa semelle. Yuuri put ainsi se relever, trébucher au bout de deux mètres parcourus, s'injurier contre la taille de la pièce, et s'agripper comme un naufragé à la sainte poignée de porte qui lui promettait paix et amour – ou au moins la liberté. Alors qu'il franchissait la porte salvatrice, il entendit son ami geindre de déception et de douleur.

- Tu me le paieras sale _masochiste_ ! Je te t'aiderais plus jamais, ingrat !

Le Maoh rougit, lança un pauvre sourire à un soldat qui passait par là – et qui le regardait d'un air des plus stupéfaits – et claqua le panneau de bois, le refermant alors sur son enfer personnel. Se considérant comme plus ou moins sauvé, il se contenta de courir comme un dératé à l'autre bout du château; on ne savait jamais, Murata pouvait décider que pourrir la vie de son roi pouvait se révéler plus intéressant que de gémir de douleur, affalé au sol. Ou décider de se venger, ce qui serait bien pire.

Yuuri accéléra.

- Yuu-chan ! Résonna alors une voix furieuse.

- Oh Shinou...

Décidément, celui-ci ne lui épargnerait rien aujourd'hui. Droit devant, le jeune roi pouvait apercevoir Shori marchant rapidement vers lui, colérique, son air de Grand-Frère-Trop-Protecteur numéro cinq en place: celui qui indiquait que le Maoh de la Terre avait appris quelque chose de proprement scandaleux – sûrement selon lui-même – sur son petit frère chéri. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose, et même Yuuri n'était pas aussi borné pour l'ignorer.

Il prit parti de repartir _dans l'autre sens_ mais à croire que son cher frère avait prévu le coup. Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas qu'une large main l'agrippa par le col.

- On doit parler toi et moi, Yuu-chan.

Yuuri en aurait hurler de frustration.

_**A suivre...**_

**Moi:** Le prochain c'est toi.

**Shori:** J'ai vu merci. Il est hors de question que je permette...

**Yuuri:** _S'il te plait_, je ne veux pas en parler !

**Wolfram:** Et _pourquoi_ ? Il est naturel que deux personnes s'aimant s'uniss...

**Les frères Shibuya se bouchent les oreilles en hurlant à la calomnie.**

**Gwendal apparaît en chemise, les manches retroussées – de même que ses lèvres – et lève bien haut un panneau où est inscrit un « Reviews ? » de manière brouillonne. Wolfram se place à ses côtés, un Yuuri grimaçant près de lui; sûrement à cause du broyage de main que lui offre son cher et tendre.**


End file.
